Fervid as a Flame
by Frenchtosser
Summary: Gelphie! Galinda has to come to terms with the fact that boys just don't do it for her. Musicalverse and some bookverse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first Gelphie fic, I just saw Wicked and loved it more than I had loved the book so this story is based off the musical but it might have some things that come from the book. Hope you like, please review!

* * *

Galinda sat on the little windowsill of her and Elphaba's room pouring over a letter she had just received. Her blonde brow furrowed in concentration and her blue eyes were racing from line to line. Elphaba couldn't help but stare at her roommate in amazement as she had never seen her so engrossed in any type of reading materiel (not even Which Fashion Weekly). Finally Elphaba couldn't take it anymore,

"Don't hurt yourself over there, Miss Galinda." Galinda actually jumped as if bitten, her face flushed and she dropped the letter from her hand. Elphaba cocked an eyebrow while Galinda snatched her letter up.

"I don't like to be spied on Miss Elphaba." Galinda said flustered as she folded her letter and tucked it into her bosom.

"My apologies Miss Galinda, I'm just concerned, what with your odd behavior and you turning that nasty shade of red." Elphaba said with a sarcastic smirk, she would hazard a guess that the letter in question was from some lovesick boy or other who's writing level was just low enough for Galinda to be able to comprehend it. Galinda bit her lip and put both her hands to her face and sighed leaning her forehead against the windowpane.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba, what's wrong with me." Elphaba rolled her brown eyes and looked back down at her own book,

"What's wrong with him is what I'd like to know," Elphaba murmered but Galinda dropped her hands and looked around at Elphaba in confusion.

"Him?" It was Elphaba's turn to look confused. The two young women stared at each other a moment each just as lost as the other,

"Isn't that a love letter you have tucked away in your…dress."

Galinda blushed to her blonde roots and clamped a defensive hand over her breasts, "A love letter! No! Well not like that, Miss Elphaba." Elphaba stared at the girl and sighed she wondered if she would ever be able to make any sense out of her. Then she grinned, she'd just had a wicked idea.

"Miss Galinda, I thought you said that friends shared their secrets with each other, aren't we friends now, don't you…trust me?" Elphaba asked with a fake hurt look.

"Oh, Elphie! Well of course we're friends—it's just—well this is so—so—well you wouldn't understand that's all." Elphaba loved every minute of watching her roommate squirm; it was quite possibly the funniest thing she'd ever seen; besides curiosity was eating at her to know what could unhinge Galinda so much. Elphaba closed her book and turned facing Galinda,

"Try me," she said seriously. Galinda still had her hand clamped protectively to her chest and looked for the life of her, mortally afraid. Then Galinda smiled and titled her head so that the curls glistened in the setting sunlight from outside.

"Elphie, you're so sweet to be concerned about me, but really this is nothing, it's just a letter from…Popsicle—yes it's a letter from Popsicle and he's really worried about…uh—well me." Galinda finished with a satisfied smile thinking her story foolproof and clever. Elphaba had to force herself not to grin,

"Oh? And why is _Popsicle_ worried about you?"

"Oh you know, just because of—of—he's worried I won't like my new dress," Elphaba nodded pursing her green lips,

"And this is why you have been reading and re-reading that letter furiously for nearly an hour?"

"Yes!" Galinda said triumphantly, glad that Elphaba was buying it.

"Oh, well in that case you won't mind if I read it will you, I have a passion for reading letters." Elphaba said stretching out her hand innocently; Galinda looked horror struck again.

"Um, well, it's just a stupid letter it would bore you Miss Elphaba."

"It didn't seem to bore you. Your father must have an amazing use of words, please let me read it."

Galinda seemed to struggle for a moment over her next move, "Alright! Alright, it's not from Popsicle."

"Aha! It's a love letter, isn't it? I don't know why you're making such a big deal over it; you receive about 10 love letters every week from a whole brigade of boys."

"Well this one isn't from a boy!" Galinda exclaimed defensively, and then realizing her mistake covered her mouth quickly with her hands. Even Elphaba's eyes grew wide at this confession. "Ozma! I have to go!" And Galinda ran from the room, leaving a very perplexed Elphaba behind.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Elphaba lay awake in bed waiting for her distraught roommate to return so that she might talk to her. But for all her shock at Galinda's accidental revelation she couldn't help but be amused. "With all her pink frills and blond ringlet's…she could have any boy she could ever want…and the joke's on them I suppose because she doesn't want _them,_" Elphaba thought with a smirk but then her mind wandered back to the mysterious letter that Galinda had been passionately reading and she wondered what girl had so enticed her fair roommates heart. The thought made Elphaba turn over in her bed a little more roughly than she had intended. It didn't bother Elphaba that Galinda had feelings for a girl; at least the principal of the matter didn't bother her. She told herself that she was only irritated because if Galinda was happy she should just admit it and be herself. But the truth was Elphaba was jealous, jealous, she supposed, because her and Galinda were just starting to get close and now if Galinda got into a serious relationship, she would get pushed aside. Just as Elphaba was admitting to herself that she was jealous she heard a key slowly being pushed into the lock on the door and Elphaba closed her eyes pretending to be asleep.

The door creaked open quietly, and in tiptoed Galinda as silent as a mouse. Elphaba smirked at Galinda's prudence,

"Back so soon? It's only three in the morning as the tick tocks." Galinda froze beside her bed,

"I'm sorry, Miss Elphaba I didn't mean to wake you," She whispered,

"Yeah, I got that," Elphaba said sitting up in bed to look at the blonde girl. The moonlight from the window gave off just enough light so that she could see Galinda whose normally tight curls had loosened into long soft curly waves. Elphaba thought she looked like a moon goddess. Galinda put out her hand motioning Elphaba not to get up,

"No, please, go back to sleep,"

"I was already awake, I wanted to talk to you," Elphaba said.

"You did," surprise sounded in Galinda's voice,

"Yes, I—I'm sorry I pried about your letter, it's none of my business." Elphaba said reluctantly because this wasn't how she had planned to start. She wasn't very good at apologizing. Galinda sat down on her bed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"It's alright," She mumbled.

"I just want you to know that it's ok, I mean you shouldn't be ashamed or…" Elphaba trailed off this was becoming increasingly difficult and Elphaba was starting to wish she hadn't tried to say anything and had just let it go. Especially when she noticed that two sparkling tears were sliding down Galinda's rosy cheeks. Despite every bone in her body that told her not to Elphaba got up off her bed and went to sit next to Galinda. Then awkwardly she put her arm around her and patted her shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting way.

Apparently it was for the next thing Elphaba knew Galinda was sobbing on her shoulder, mumbling incoherently, her pretty white arms wrapped around Elphaba's green neck and she stayed like that for about ten minutes.

"Oh Elphie, do you hate me?" Galinda asked in a weak voice as she still clung onto the green girl. Elphaba actually laughed at this,

"Hate you! Galinda who in Oz has less right to judge someone based on who they are or what they can't control than I?" Elphaba could feel Galinda's mouth give a tiny grin against her skin,

"Yes, but you don't—you don't think I'm—disgusting?" Galinda said arounds sniff's. Elphaba sighed,

"Galinda, I'm green," Galinda did laugh a little this time, Elphaba pulled back a little so that she could look at her friend, "I mean, I'm green Galinda! Do you realize that most people don't even want to be in the same room as me, much less touch me."

"I don't mind," Galinda said softly looking deep into Elphaba's brown eyes which looked black in the darkness of the room. Elphaba's stomach tightened slightly and had a sharp intake of breath, the tears sparkled on Galinda's cheeks like diamond studs and her big blue eyes glistened with them. She really was beautiful and Elphaba had never really thought about it before. She had just believed it was so because everyone said Galinda was beautiful, but now she saw what they meant. Careless of the burn, Elphaba raised her hand and with her thumb wiped a tear off of Galinda's cheek. Galinda closed her eyes to Elphaba's touch. The water tingled a little but that was all Elphaba felt.

"And neither do I," said Elphaba, "and if you want to talk about it I'll listen."

"You will?" said Galinda gratefully, but skeptically.

"Of course, that's what friends do, isn't it?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't know; you're the first real one I've ever had."

* * *

**A/N**: If you review I will be eternally grateful, no joke.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok, so hope you like it so far, there will be angst latter as well as fluff and of course a sex scene or two. I'm trying to include it all so bare with me. Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions, glad to take them.

* * *

The next day things were pretty much back to normal between Elphaba and Galinda, they went to their classes as usual. It wasn't until the end of the day when the two roommates were in their room getting ready for bed that any mention of "the letter" was brought up again. It was Galinda who initiated it, peering around the bathroom door with a timid look on her face her tooth brush in her mouth. Elphaba was already in her bed a book in her hands, as usual.

"Elphaba, I'm ready to talk about the letter, if you still want to hear it, that is." Galinda said taking out the toothbrush. Elphaba turned around and nodded reassuringly to Galinda,

"Alright, if you want," Galinda went back into the bathroom for a moment and then came out holding the letter in her hand tightly. She went and sat on Elphaba's bed.

"This," She began taking a deep breath, "is a letter not from a boy, but from a girl." Elphaba blinked,

"I thought we'd established that."

"Yes, well I'm just making sure you understood," Galinda tossed her hair, "you see Elphie, I don't like boys, I never have, I don't know why."

"Hmm, wait give me a moment, is it because you're gay?" Elphaba asked sarcastically but smiled to soften the punch least Galinda would take it the wrong way and start crying again. Luckily Galinda didn't seem to notice her brow was furrowed in concentration again,

"No, it can't be that,"

"Why?"

"Because! I wear pink! I've seen gay women before, oh yes I have! Elphie, and they don't wear pink believe me. Not only that but their entire wardrobe is so drab with so many brown's and blacks and…well Elphie see you could be gay, but not me, do you understand?" Elphaba raised her eyebrows,

"Yes, I understand, and thank you Galinda for thinking I'm drab,"

"Oh, but it works for you," Galinda smiled grabbing onto Elphaba's wrist with her hand. Her hand was exceedingly soft.

"Anyway, Galinda back to you," Elphaba said nonchalantly pulling her arm away from Galinda's touch to tuck her hair behind her ear. "There are all kind's of gay people, and really being gay doesn't mean you have to change at all, just like you shouldn't have to change who you are for anyone else to like you. But you've never really had a problem getting people to like you so it shouldn't be too hard…"

"But Elphie, what if they don't like me anymore when they find out I'm…"

"Gay? Well then screw them Galinda, who needs them."

"I do," Galinda said crushing the letter a little in her hand. Elphaba frowned a little at Galinda's obsession with popularity but then turned her eyes to the letter,

"But apparently someone likes you regardless, won't you tell me who the letters from now?" Galinda blushed crimson but smiled a little when she looked at the letter,

"Well," Galinda looked up suddenly and looked deep into Elphaba's eyes, "You have to swear on your life that you'll never tell a living soul what I'm about to tell you, or what we've already talked about for that matter," The gaze was so intense Elphaba could almost feel the heat from it, but Elphaba smirked,

"I can still tell ghosts and ghouls then I suppose?" Galinda frowned, and Elphaba noticed that when she frowned a dimple appeared in her left cheek. "I promise, Galinda, now get on with the story, I don't have all night you know." In all honesty she did have all night if Galinda needed that long.

"Alright, well I only met her once—her name is Rosali," Galinda giggled, "Pretty isn't it? She was the daughter of one of my mother's friends. They came to her house once and I was only five or six. I thought she hated me then, she chased me and stuck her tongue out at me and she even said I was dense!"

"No!" Elphaba said in mock shock. The jealously that she had felt the night before was becoming particularly painful now and it felt like a knife in her stomach.

"Yes, but then, before she left she gave me a flower and she told me she'd write me," Galinda smiled a goofy grin on her face. Suddenly she reached out again and claimed Elphaba's hand once more, her blue eyes wide,

"And you know what Elphie, I don't even remember what she looked like, only that she had dark brown hair like yours," Elphaba blushed despite herself, "and I always remember what everyone looks like, it's a gift I have. Anyway, she did write to me, and I wrote back, and we've been writing almost ever since. I save all her letters." Galinda gushed, "But the reason this one's so important is that—well now—she wants to see me again."

"Oh, well that's not so--,"

"But it is Elphie! She can't see me! Writing is fine! But she can't come here to Shiz, where all my friends are, she can't."

"Galinda," Elphaba began confused, "do you two have some sort of understanding, I mean are you 'together'"

"No," Galinda said simply, "she wants to but I—well I'm going to marry Fiyero." Elphaba pursed her lips,

"Galinda may I see the letter?"

Galinda hesitated but finally she gave the letter over,

_Dear Linda,_

_I can't go another day without seeing you. I've run away from home, I'm coming to Shiz for you and Lurline try and stop me. I love you my sweet. Your,_

_-Rosali _

Elphaba flipped the paper over but when she didn't see any more writing she said,

"This is what you were reading for an hour? What were you doing trying to burn through the paper with your eyes?"  
"I was trying to read between the lines," Galinda said frowning again, Elphaba looked away so that she wouldn't have to see the dimple and bit her lip, "what do you think it means?"

"Probably that she's coming to Shiz for you."

"Oh no, that's what I thought!" Galinda exclaimed. Then she scooted herself closer to Elphaba and laid her hand on her shoulder,

"Elphie what should I do?" Elphaba tried to scoot back but there was no where to go because of her bed's headboard.

"Uh, well do you love her?" Elphaba asked trying to look unbothered.

"I—I don't know, I—," There was something in Galinda's face just then a conflict of some sorts but it passed quickly, "Do you think I should love her?" Galinda asked quietly almost suggestively or so it seemed to Elphaba.

"I don't know! I don't even know her, and it makes no difference to me if you love her or not." Elphaba said quickly trying not to look into Galinda's eyes.

"Oh," Galinda said in the same voice, "Well it doesn't matter to me either, if she comes she comes, I'll just have to tell her that I'm going to marry Fiyero." Elphaba sighed but decided against saying anything else on the subject,

"I'm going to bed Galinda."

"Are you mad at me?" Galinda asked sounding worried.

"No, just tired."

"Oh, alright, well thank you Elphie!" Galinda leaned in a hugged Elphaba tightly so that Elphaba could feel her breasts through her nightdress. Her knee was in between Elphaba's legs as Elphaba had been sitting up in bed with her legs out in front of her. She smelled like bubbles, if that made any sense. In fact everything running through Elphaba's head seemed to be jumbled and not to make any sense. Then Galinda pulled away, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N:** I saw people offering virtual cookies if you review, but I'm offering virtual pizza! And all you can eat!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! You guys make my day. Sorry this chapter's a little shorter but it's 2:30 and I'm really tired.

* * *

For a week nothing happened, but Elphaba didn't forget about the letter or about Rosali, unlike Galinda who seemed not to have a care in the world other than Fiyero and the latest fashions. However, it did appear to Elphaba that Galinda was becoming more frazzled as the week went by and more obsessive over her wardrobe. Galinda went from spending her normal two hours getting ready to spending three and even four hours only to decide in the end that it was no good and want to start all over again. One day near the end of the week when Galinda had been shut away in their bathroom for nearly four hours when Elphaba decided she couldn't take it anymore,

"Galinda," She said knocking on the door, "this has got to stop; this is ridiculous come out of the bathroom." The door opened and there stood Galinda curling her already very curly hair with her wand.

"Oh Elphie tell me what you think, I curled this side of my hair with the wand, and this side with the curler, which looks better? I think the magic gives it a little something extra don't you?" Both sides of Galinda's hair looked exactly the same to Elphaba so she decided to ignore the question,

"Galinda, seriously, you have to come out of the bathroom, you've been in there for four hours."

"Alright Elphie, I'm almost done give me five more minutes." Galinda said turning her head from side to side to look in the mirror. But Elphaba wasn't deterred, she knew what "five more minutes" meant and frankly she had to pee.

"Galinda if you don't come out of that bathroom right now, I'm going to make you come out." Galinda sat down her wand and looked at Elphaba with wide irritated eyes.

"Elphaba, I told you I'd be out in five minutes."

"Galinda I know that you use fixing yourself up to deal with stress, but honestly! This can't be healthy, and I have to pee."

"Whose stressed!? I'm not stressed. And 'pee' is not a very nice word Elphaba, you should 'I need to use the ladies room-,'" But Elphaba didn't wait to hear the end of what Galinda had to say she grabbed Galinda's arm and pulled. "No! I won't leave, this is my bathroom too, and you can hold it for five minutes!" Galinda Grabbed the wall with her free hand and resisted Elphaba,

"Let—go—Galinda!" Elphaba said pulling with all her might.

"No!" Galinda yelled back getting her leg around the wall too to hold her in place. Then Elphaba wrapped her arm around Galinda's waist with her free arm and tried to pick her up. As Galinda was smaller than Elphaba this wasn't difficult but Galinda still maintained a firm grip on the wall. "Put me down Elphaba Thropp!"

"Not until you—come—out—of—there!" And with one final pull Galinda lost her grip. Elphaba lost her footing, and Galinda came falling down on top of her. Galinda was straddling Elphaba with her legs slung over the green girls hips so that their pelvic bones were pressing against each others. Galinda's tooth hit Elphaba's lip hard and then their faces were mere centimeters apart; they were both breathing heavily 

the air was blowing against each others faces. Then their eyes locked and both of their breathing hitched. Galinda's curls were shrouding Elphaba's face so that they were hidden it their own cocoon of blonde ringlets. Neither moved nor said a word, they both just stared into the ferment storm of each other's eyes. Galinda's were like a stormy blue see deep with unrequited yearnings, while Elphaba's were like a dark cyclone swirling in uncertainty. Elphaba shifted slightly under Galinda which caused Galinda to issue a strange throaty noise passed her lips, Elphaba froze again. Then Galinda dropped her gaze to Elphaba's green lips which were parted in shock, and then she dragged her eyes back up to Elphaba's as if to ask permission. Elphaba stopped breathing, and then Galinda leaned it—but at that moment,

There was a knock on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Galinda jumped off of Elphaba like the devil had just whispered in her ear.

"Who do you think that is?" Galinda asked her eyes glued to the door. Elphaba sat up slowly, guiltily, she whished Galinda would just glance at her so that she'd know it was ok, but no such luck. Galinda grabbed the bathroom door handle and hoisted herself up without offering a hand to Elphaba and then seemed to glide towards the door.

Elphaba stood up too and followed Galinda towards the door. For some reason Elphaba had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about the person on the other side of the door. She reached for Galinda's arm, her fingertips just brushing Galinda's skin which was covered in goosebumps. But Galinda didn't turn around; her hand was on the knob now. Elphaba's mind raced for something to say to make her think otherwise. She opened her mouth to say "wait," and then changed her mind to say "but," but what actually came out was,

"Webb," it didn't make sense but it made Galinda look at her, or really glance at her. Wide anxious blue eyes once again found Elphaba's brown one's and Elphaba was overcome by a feeling of home, which in any other situation Elphaba would have found ridiculous. But then the knock sounded again, quieter this time; which Elphaba found odd, _didn't people usually knock louder when no one answered the first knock? _Their eye contact was broken as Galinda turned back to the door and instantly opened it,

Standing on the other side of the door was the most striking and exotic girl Elphaba had ever seen (which was saying something because after all Elphaba was green). She was leaning against the doorframe with a sly smile on her lips, a delicate hand raised to the door to knock again. Galinda froze when she saw her which made the girl laugh; a silky laugh that at once both captivated Elphaba and made her distrust her.

"Hello, Linda," By the nickname she called Galinda Elphaba's knew that it must be Rosali. She felt suddenly as if someone had hit her on the head with a rock.

"—Hello Rosali," Galinda answered breathless, to Elphaba's intense irritation. Then Rosali's dark eyes (much darker than Elphaba's) travelled up to Elphaba. From the look Elphaba got she suddenly became worried that Rosali could read minds; it was so intense. A look of amusement fell on the girls beautiful full lips when she saw her green skin, but other wise she showed no emotion towards her; as if she wasn't important. Galinda had followed Rosali's vision, however, and so said,

"Oh, Rosali, this is my roommate Elphi—aba,"

"Hello, Miss Elphiaba," the silky voice said slyly. Galinda giggled at this, which made Rosali turn her gaze back onto her,

"Are you glad to see me?" She asked taking Galinda's hand and walking into the room. Galinda blushed a little and looked uncomfortably at her held hand.

"—yes! But…it's so unexpected Rosali—," Elphaba closed the door a little harder than necessary, but only Galinda looked up.

"Unexpected?" the girl asked smiling down at Galinda, so that her long dark thick eyelashes cast shadows down her cheeks, "didn't you get my letter?"

"Well—yes—but it was so—so--,"

"Meager," Elphaba stipulated, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning against the wall. This time Rosali did look up at Elphaba and looked her up and down with mild surprise as if she hadn't expected her able to speak. A long uncomfortable moment passed in which Elphaba refused to look away. Then,

"You're lip is bleeding," Rosali said simply her voice like velvet. Elphaba's hand flew up immediately to her face and the feeling of guilt returned. Galinda, she saw, was twisting her hands together and looking highly uncomfortable. But then Rosali smiled and touched Galinda's hands to qualm them. Her teeth were ultra white and set a contrast against her dark bronze skin. She was still looking at Elphaba,

"Perhaps you'd better go take care of that before it gets worse," she said with authority. Elphaba's face darkened and she was overcome with the desire to hex Rosali into oblivion. But then Galinda said,

"Yes, perhaps you'd better go Miss Elphaba," Elphaba stared, but Galinda wasn't looking in her eyes she was looking just below them. She couldn't believe that Galinda had just excused her, but realizing when she was beat she turned and marched out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews! And for helping me realize that it's "Fervid as a flame" not "Ferment as a flame," that was embarrassing, I guess a flame can't really ferment, lol. As always Virtual Pizza if you review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took sooo long for the next chapter, but here it is :) I will try my best to complete this story, I promise.

* * *

When Elphaba was returning to her room that night she ran into Rosali in the hallway. The girl stopped and flashed her violet eyes on Elphaba in a deadly manner.

"I've just got one thing to say to you green girl, Linda is mine. She always has been mine and always will be. So diamond boy and veggies like you can remember that." Elphaba hardened against the girl's words, a million different hexes entering her mind in a split second.

"If that's what Galinda wants then of course I will remember that. But if it's just what you want...which I dare say it is…then you're the one that will need to remember this," Elphaba raised her hands and a stoke of lighting came down between the two girls close enough to singe Rosali's hair. Elphaba stepped closer when the lighting bolt was gone and whispered, "you don't know whom you're dealing with."

Elphaba turned and walked away, feeling a little better. Galinda was sitting on her bed when she opened the door staring pensively out of the window. When Galinda didn't look up to acknowledge Elphaba's arrival Elphaba said, "Don't think too hard Miss. Galinda. There's no need to hurt yourself." Elphaba couldn't help it, she was still bitter about being excused earlier. But when Galinda turned around Elphaba saw that Galinda looked ghostly pale. The green witch instantly changed her tune,

"Galinda! What is it?"

"Elphaba," Galinda began her voice odd and distant, "I'm going away tomorrow, I won't have time to write to my parents while I'm away, will you please let them know that I'm going to be ok?" This bit of information hit Elphaba like a wall.

"No I won't because you aren't going anywhere tomorrow. What did Rosali say to you? Did she threaten you? You can tell me, I'll take care of her." Galinda furrowed her brow angrily while her complexion grew steadily more white.

"Of course she didn't threaten me, what would make you think that? I'm going with her tomorrow because I want to, not because anyone is making me. And as my friend I would have thought you would do that one small request for me. Apparently not, Rosali was right about you after-all. " These words stung Elphaba like water, she was vividly reminded of the old Galinda and how cruel she used to be to her. Still she thought she would try and reason with her.

"Galinda, think about what you're saying! You want to leave your school, your career, your family," 'and me,' thought Elphaba but she didn't add that, "and..Fiyero all for some girl you haven't seen since you were a child? When just earlier you told me that you would just tell her you were going to marry Fiyero!" Galinda closed her eyes briefly as if what Elphaba was saying was too much for her.

"Please stop yelling at me Elphaba, if I had known that you were going to act so immaturely I wouldn't have even told you." Elphaba's jaw dropped.

"I'm not the one whose planning on running away from school!" Galinda glared at her, but the glare was tired, wounded, with red rims under the eyes. Elphaba sighed in frustration, what in Oz had happened while she had been away?

"Galinda, I'm sorry, but please listen to me, a day ago you would never have consented to this, all I'm asking is: what changed since then? If you can answer me that and promise that you haven't been hexed or threatened into going then of course I'll do what you ask of me and give you my full support. Only, I find it hard to believe that the Galinda I know would let anyone…male or female…come between her and her dreams." There was a long pause when the two girls just stared at each other, both searching, both trying to say more than they could. Finally Galinda said,

"Rosali is my dream, it just took her coming here for me to realize that." This was like a key turning a lock to Elphaba, it was over. Elphaba let her shoulder's sink in resignation and then she sat down heavily onto her own bed, beaten.

"All right Galinda, so long as you're happy. But you know," Elphaba added for one more stab, "you know, that your reputation will be forever ruined." Galinda actually smiled at Elphaba and said sweetly,

"To Hell with it."


End file.
